


Striking the Letter B from the Word "Bromance"

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Steve, Post-Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: They were on the dessert course and Steve still hadn't told Danny why he had invited him to his house yet. The dinner part was much easier than the talking part.





	Striking the Letter B from the Word "Bromance"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March for this comment-fic prompt (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/798822.html?thread=102509414#t102509414): Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Steve plans a romantic date to let Danny know how he feels about him, and for once everything goes right
> 
> I poke fun at Steve's "I love you, bro" in 7.18, and that inspired the title for this fic.

For once, the universe appeared to be on Steve's side. No calls had come in while he had his dinner with Danny out on the lanai, and he had cooked a delicious meal without accidentally setting the kitchen on fire or causing a small explosion. Danny seemed to be enjoying the food since apparently nothing Steve had prepared offended his finicky tastebuds.  
  
But they were on the dessert course and Steve still hadn't told Danny why he had invited him to his house yet. The dinner part was much easier than the talking part.  
  
Danny made a pleased noise as he tasted his soufflé. "All of this is fantastic, babe."  
  
Steve ducked his head down shyly. "Thank you."  
  
"I've got to ask though, what's the occasion?"  
  
Steve gulped. "Occasion?"  
  
Danny shrugged with a small smile. "I didn't figure you were just testing out menu items for Steve's, what with the candles and all." He gestured to the candles Steve had put on the center of the table.  
  
 _Were the candles too obvious?_ Steve didn't know how to respond yet, but luckily Danny decided to fill the silence.  
  
"Let's see. I'm pretty sure it's not my birthday. It's not your birthday, is it?" Steve shook his head. Danny frowned in puzzlement, and Steve had to bite his lip to avoid leaning over the table and kissing the line that formed between Danny's eyebrows. _Not yet,_ he reminded himself. "I don't think we have an anniversary..."  
  
"Maybe we should," Steve blurted out.  
  
Danny's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Steve hadn't meant to say it like that, but perhaps his accidental words could be an opportunity for Steve to confess what he had meant to all night. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Maybe we should have an anniversary."  
  
Danny squinted in confusion at him. "Like a... friendship anniversary?"  
  
Danny's obliviousness was making this difficult for Steve, but he soldiered on. "No, like an anniversary anniversary. Because I love you." There. Danny couldn't misinterpret that, could he?  
  
Danny chuckled. "That wasn't an 'I love you bro' I love you, is it?"  
  
Steve grinned. Danny hadn't really given him an answer yet, but he seemed to be taking this well. "You're gonna tease me about that forever, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am, _bro_."   
  
Steve laughed. The word "bro" sounded just as ridiculous from Danny as it had coming from him a few weeks ago. At the time, Steve and Danny had been in a tense, life or death situation, and Steve had wanted to reaffirm their bond. But Steve hadn't been ready to have this particular conversation. He had always tacked on additional words like buddy, pal, partner, or bro because he had been too scared to tell Danny how he truly felt. After seven years, he was no longer letting his fear stand in the way. He had planned this romantic dinner so that he could actually tell Danny without some criminal or bomb scare threatening to ruin the moment and possibly keep Danny from saying it back.  
  
But Danny still hadn't responded to what Steve had said, even though things had been going well up to that point. Steve's eyes dropped to the table, but his disappointment lifted when he felt Danny place a hand over his. He looked up to see that Danny was beaming at him.  
  
"I love you, too," Danny said.  
  
Steve smiled. "In the non-bro way, right?"  
  
Danny leaned forward over the table. "Definitely not. I'm pretty sure wanting to kiss you for seven years takes us out of the bro category."  
  
Steve was still processing the fact that they could have had this conversation much earlier when Danny's lips finally met. He closed his eyes and gave into the soft sensation. He had been wanting this for seven years too.  
  
Danny pulled away with a happy smile and leaned back to his normal position in his chair, but his hand was still connected with Steve's. He ate his dessert with his left hand even though it was a bit awkward, which made Steve grin like a fool. As they finished their meal, Steve noticed a shooting star behind Danny, but he didn't make a wish. He was with Danny, and he had everything he had ever wanted.


End file.
